lakekindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Kins
What Are Kin? Kin are monsters within the world of Lake Kindred. They can become pets and help you battle other Kin that you face on your journey. Kin can be obtained through the Gaia marketplace, Splicing shards, Sycamorte Seeds, Chance Items, or battle drops. Some kin are able to evolve after reaching a certain level, while others do not. Some kin have recolors with different stats than their original counterparts, and can be obtained through splicing, some are only obtainable through the marketplace, and some are only available during events or were sold in limited numbers. Four of the kin are available as starters, those being Echo, Cubdrop, Leafkit, and Aerling. Each player has the option of choosing one of these four starters to be on their team and the other starters can also be obtained through battling and dropping their respective egg. Kin eggs do not need to be hatched, they merely need to be in your Gaia inventory and they will be added to the list of kin you own and be equipped to your battle team. As you battle with your kin you earn skill points based on the level of your opponent, and each time you level up you earn a prize. When your kin are added to your battling team they give you prizes every 24 hours, however this timer resets if you remove them from your team, even if you add them back right after. Kin battles also help you to earn skill points so as you level up, you earn more prizes. These skill points are also required for you to be able to evolve your kin. The amount necessary for evolving varies, but the rarer the kin the more it will cost. Kin A * Adolescent Bahamut * Adolescent Fafnir * Adolescent Fafnir the Ambitious * Adolescent Fafnir the Starlit * Adolescent Fafnir the Unpredictable * Adolescent Ifrit * Adolescent Khaotix the Crimson * Adolescent Tiamat * Adult Tamacathi * Aerling * The Ambitious Tyrant Fafnir * Andrios * Angel Imp * Ashikar of the Sun-Dappled Boughs * Autumn Leafkit * Autumn Pouncer * Autumn Saplynx B''' * Baby Tamacathi * Bahamut the Hatchling * Bara Diedrich * Barkhest * Bearori * Blood Grunny * Bloody Cria * Bloody Hembria * Bloody Machia * Bloody Stagony * Bom Bom the Bunny * Brilliant Cabochomp * Brilliant Ember the Fox * Brilliant Pumpae * Brilliant Pumppet * Brilliant Pumperilla * Brilliant Tanuki * Bubblegum Cria * Bubblegum Hembria * Bubblegum Machia * Bubblegum Ember the Fox * Bunnykit '''C * Cabochomp * Candied Bunnykit * Candinati * Candy Corn Skulverine * Candy Cream Skulverine * Carnelion * Casanova the Skunk * Cax * Celebrity Corgi * Celestial Cabochomp * Cereal the Gosling * Cereus * Cerpurrus * Cherie the Dragon * Chime * Chirpette * Chirpgaze * Chirptail * Chocolate Cow * Chuu Chuu the Bunny * Coco * Coral Cubdrop * Coral Riptide * Coral Ursadew * Coronabella * Cow * Creme Creme * Cria * Crimson Rose Carnelion * Cubdrop * Cupcake the Bat D''' * Dark Pegacorn Fluff * Dark Stagony * Dancer * Dasher * Diedrich * Delivery Corgi * Demure Carnelion * Devil Imp * Dewmond * Dimaju * Donut the Skelecat * Douchi * Dreamy Filligris * Drummer Mouse * Duppi the Octopus * Dusky Florette * Dusky Stagony '''E * Echo * Eerie Ghost Lantern * Elegant Chirpette * Elegant Chirpgaze * Elegant Chirptail * Ember the Blossoming Fox * Ember the Crimson Fox * Ember the Fox * Ember the Seabreeze Fox * Ember the Spirited Fox * Ember the Wishful Fox * Empyrean Slime * Eventide Woolord * Excitable Sloth F''' * Fafnir the Ambitious Hatchling * Fafnir Hatchling * Fafnir the Starlit Hatchling * Fafnir the Unpredictable Hatchling * Fantasy Cat Star * Fantasy Kitten Star * Fat Diedrich * Feygriff * Filligris * Florette * Flyvern * Fossil Oppososaurus * Foxst * Furious Aerling * Furious Sterling * Furious Stoke * Fury the Dragon '''G * Gaia Nyan * Galexa * Gege the Rooster * Ghost Aerling * Ghost Candinati * Ghost Cubdrop * Ghost Riptide * Ghost Ursadew * Ghost Echo * Ghost Myotistrike * Ghost Noctus * Ghost Grunny * Ghost Lantern * Ghost Lapinkin * Ghost Leafkit * Ghost Pouncer * Ghost Saplynx * Ghost Pump Kin * Ghost Sonare * Ghost Sterling * Ghost Stoke * Gleti * Gobbles * Grunny * Gure the Cat * Gweenee the Dragon H''' * Hanna the Marionette * Haunted Oppososaurus * Hedgevil * Hembria * Hey Doge * Hipster Corgi * Holly Beary * Hotdog Corgi * Houwang '''I * Icicle the Angelic Cat * Ifrit the Hatchling * Inari's Ember the Fox * Iyoshe J''' * Jack Sprout * Jasper Cabochomp * Jellybean * Jinbei Zamu Whale Shark * Junior the Shark '''K * Kakigori * Kampos of the Deep * Khaotix the Crimson Hatchling * Kiki * King Corgi * Kinpi * Kintaro the Shiba Inu * Kitsuko the Golden Kitsune * Kitsuko the Kitsune * Kokeshi Doll * Krahen * Kuku L''' * Lapinkin * Leafkit * Light Dimaju * Lovebug * Lucky the Cat * Luminous Kitsune * Lunar Ember * Lunar Slime * Lustrous Pumperilla * Lustrous Pumpae * Lustrous Pumppet * Lutrina the Otter * Lykin '''M * Machia * Mega Bearori * Melty Ember the Fox * Merry Stagony * Mewntor Mittens * MotoIQ * Murapi * Myotistrike * Mystic Pixicroak N''' * Neptune the Seapony * Night Echo * Night Myotistrike * Night Noctus * Noctus * Nyaruma '''O * Oats the Goose * OMG Kid * Onyx the Demonic Cat * Oppososaurus * Orijen * Owlatte P''' * Pearlette the Wild Things * Pearls the Wild Things * Pegacorn Fluff * Peridot Cabochomp * Phantom Stagony * Piermortis * Pierro * Pieruru * PIGment * Piopio * Pixicroak * Pixkit * Pombae * Pouncer * Prancer * Prunny * Pump Kin * Pumpae * Pumperilla * Pumppet * Pumpkin Barkhest * Pumpkin Cria * Pumpkin Hembria * Pumpkin Machia * Pumpkin Lucky the Cat * Pumpkin Quiver * Pumpkin Stagony * Pumpkin Willocroak * Pure Snow * Purrfessor Mikan * Purrstachio '''Q * Quiver R''' * Radio Jack * Radioactive Barkhest * Ranger Avior * Ranger Castor * Ranger Chad * Ranger Haldus * Ranger Kastra * Ranger Mimosa * Reign * Renee * Riptide * Rock Puppy * Rocky the Siberian Cabochomp * Rosepea * Rybapi '''S * Saikopamp * Sakura Pegacorn Fluff * Sandbloom * Sandseed * Sandman Rose * Saplynx * Second Order Rabbot Trooper * Shadow Barkhest * Shadow Grunny * Shi Hou * Silver Filligris * Skelekin * Skulverine * Snobun * Snuggie the Bear * Solar Slime * Soldier Mouse * Somber Kokeshi Doll * Sonare * Spring Kokeshi Doll * Squidoo * Stagony * The Starlit Tyrant Fafnir * Stellar Slime * Sterling * Stoke * Strawberry Cow * Sweet Bunnykit * Sweet Lovebug * Sweetly Cereus T''' * Tama * Tanzanite Cabochomp * Taru the Tanuki * Teen Tamacathi * Teruchan * Thea the Dark Unicorn * Thea the Unicorn * Tiamat the Hatchling * Toast * Toxic Stagony * Trinity of the Night Garden * Tundra Lykin * The Crimson Tyrant Khaotix * The Tyrant Bahamut * The Tyrant Fafnir * The Tyrant Ifrit * The Tyrant Tiamat '''U * Umbra Lykin * The Unpredictable Tyrant Fafnir * Ursadew V''' * Valentine Stagony * Venomous Cabochomp * Vibrant Bunnykit * Violet Sandbloom * Violet Sandman Rose * Violet Sandseed * Vinx the Fox * Vulcarus '''W * Watermeat * Wealthy Nyaruma * Wifi the Poodle Mix * Willocroak * Wind-Up Mouse * Woolord * Wukong X''' '''Y Z''' '''0-9 * 10-Karrot Rabbot Updated on: May 23rd, 2017